


Sacrificios

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sanada quiere detenerlo, pero sabe que debe presionarlo.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Sacrificios

Sanada puede ver que Yukimura está en su límite, que no soporta más, y aunque una parte de él quiere decirle que descanse, la orden de Yukimura y lo poco que falta para las nacionales lo detienen.

Yukimura quiere estar listo, aun si los médicos y su propio cuerpo le dicen que es imposible, y por eso le exigió a Sanada que lo obligara a seguir una vez su voluntad no fuese suficiente.

Por eso, Sanada cierra los ojos por un segundo, respira profundamente y contiene sus deseos de correr a su lado y ayudarlo.

—¿Eso es todo, Yukimura? —dice, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con una altivez que no siente.

La mirada de Yukimura se endurece y él cierra sus puños con fuerza antes de volver a tomar su raqueta y levantarse, tambaleante.

Su nuevo servicio es débil y Sanada no puede evitar querer responderlo con suavidad, pero sabe que Yukimura no se lo perdonaría, por lo que usa toda su fuerza.

Además, debe hacerlo así.

Sanada sabe mejor que nadie que para ganar los sacrificios son necesarios y Rikkai solo podrá recobrar su título si Yukimura se recupera.

Y si para ayudarlo a ello debe incluso reprimir sus sentimientos y presionar a Yukimura aun mientras su lágrimas se mezclan con el sudor que la cinta en su cabello no pude detener, así lo hará.


End file.
